For Now
by Mickeywickey
Summary: Sometimes you are meant to fall in love, just so you realise that the person whom you love can never be yours. What happens when a terrible accident causes two people to revisit their history, just so they can write their future. A short Dramione story. Read and Review guys.


**_A/N :- Hello my lovely readers. So this was in my mind for quite some time and I decided to pen it down and post it._**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER :- No I sadly do not own Harry Potter. That is JK Rowling's property. I'm merely a fan who loves to write about Dramione._**

* * *

**_Draco' s POV _**

" Healer Malfoy! there's an emergency. It's serious. A car crash. The patient has lost lots of blood. "

" Call Healer Wilson, he'll see to it. I've got to be at home soon. I can't attend right now. " I instruct the nurse who came to inform me as I shrink the patient case files that I planned to overlook in the weekend. I hear her mumbling a quick ' yes sir '.

I was midway through gathering my stuff when I stopped short as I listened to the nurse casting a patronus to send to healer Wilson.

" Healer Wilson. An emergency case of car accident. It's Miss Hermione. She's lost lot's of blood - she's in the ICU- "

My head snaps up at the mention of Hermione' s name._ Could it be?_

" Hermione ? is this - " I ask needing the confirmation.

" Yes healer Malfoy, it's indeed miss Granger. " My heart sinks.

" Take me there. " I demand keeping back my files and coat on my desk.

" Sir but, - "

" Miss Johnson, the patient does not have enough time. she's lost more than enough blood already. You said it yourself. " I was already halfway through the hallway by the time I was even finished speaking. This was not the time for ifs and buts. As I reached the end of the hallway and opened the door to the ICU, my heart came to a standstill as I saw Hermione lying on the stark white bedsheets of the hospital. There was so much blood. On her arms, on her forehead. Her bushy hair was matted with blood and dirt.

I came to stand beside her and gazed down at her still form. She seemed to be covered in blood from head to toe. It was like Final Battle all over again. As I continued staring at her a traitorous tear fell down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it off. I was about to smooth her hair back when my wand buzzed indicating that someone has left a message for me. I pulled out my wand and gently flicked it in front of me. there hovered a message right in front of my eyes.

_' Come home soon honey. Or we'll miss the dinner. '_

_\- _Wifey

I stared at the message for a second longer and then flicked my wand again, making the message disappear. Just then healer Peter Wilson barged into the ICU. I turned towards him and nodded, addressing him.

" Peter lend me a hand would you. " I was putting on my gloves and motioned the staff to take Hermione to the OT. " Get her cleaned and ready, I'll be coming in a second. "

My mind was running a mile a minute. As I followed the stretcher to to the operation theatre and started casting diagnostic spells over her, my heart seemed to be in a vice grip. It's been eight years since I last saw her but I felt as if it was just yesterday.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_** **_(Third Person POV)_**

" Malfoy! wait up. "

He ran faster as he heard her calling his name. The corridors were deserted save for them. He dashed down the hallway and hid in an alcove. He watched silently as she rushed past his hiding spot. After making sure that she had left, he came out and went on his way to the Room of Requirement.

It went on for days. And to be honest with himself, he enjoyed it quite a bit. In his gloomy days he looked forward to their little game of cat and mouse. Draco was proud to say that he had been quite successful in dodging Hermione for almost a month. But she finally caught him and as luck would have it, on the day when he was having the biggest emotional breakdown.

" Malfoy- what happened ?" He was startled when he heard her voice. He thought that at least if he came to the Myrtle's bathroom no one would bother him. _But boy had he been wrong._

" Granger what are you doing here? " His voice had vulnerability in it and he hated it.

_Number one unsaid rule of Slytherin- Don't show your weakness infront of anyone. Neither friends and especially nor enemies._

And he broke it.

When she saw that he wasn't immediately firing off deadly spells, she started slowly walking towards him. He watched her cautiously. Expelliarmus on the tip of his tongue, his wand clenched tightly in his fist.

When she was finally only a foot away from him, she stopped and stared at him. He for some reason unknown to him, stowed his wand into his pant pocket and broke another unsaid rule of Slytherin.

_Never lower your wand when in front of your enemy._

Hermione continued watching him and slowly raised her right hand, making him involuntarily flinch. Memories of the Dark Lord hitting him after his father's failure still fresh in his mind. She hesitated for a second, he tensed even more when she cupped his right cheek. He stood there like a deer caught in a headlight as she traced his features with feather light touches. He cursed inwardly when he realised that the glamour charm must've worn off by now. He hadn't slept properly in forever. He had dark circles that stood out i stark contrast to his pale skin.

He knew that he must've looked like a bit ghastly. As he was about to draw back from her grasp her other hand shot up and grabbed his left forearm, just where his Darkmark was, only the thin fabric of his shirt seperating their hands.

His heart missed a few beats when she suddenly looked upto him. He knew at that moment that she knew that now he was a deatheater too. He could see it in her eyes. There were different emotions swirling in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. Shock, disappointment, and was that sympathy and understanding?

_"Why was she being so understanding and comforting. How in the name of Merlin can she even still stand here in front of me, still clutching my hand as if I wasn't now a slave of the man who has killed her best friend's parents and tortures people for fun." _He thought to himself.

Then out of the blue moon she was hugging him. Whispering soothing words, rubbing his back with her tiny hands and assuring him.

That's it. That's all it took for him to breakdown completely. Something about the way she was hugging him, soothing him, shushing him and saying that _'It's okay Draco, everything will be alright.' _Made him believe that everything _will_ be okay.

He found himself spilling all his secrets to her. What happened with his mother after Lucius was taken to Azkaban. How the Dark Lord marked him. How he was tasked to kill Dumbledore and let the Deatheaters into the castle. All the while she listened to him patiently, never once interupting him, never once judging him. Her companionable silence gave him the strength to tell her everything.

It wasn't everyday that someone sits and patiently listens to the miseries and sufferings of Draco Malfoy. Because for them he's the epitome of pamperedness and luxury. But nobody ever tried to think about how this all could just be a hoax to cover his pathetically lonely life.

All except Hermione Granger. In a castle full of students, teachers, house elves, probably the only person to care for him aside from his best mates Blaise and Theo is _Hermione Saint Granger._

And he was happy for that.

After he was done with his rather embarrassing breakdown ( in his opinion) she took him to the Headmaster, where he again told everything to their headmaster.

" Mr. Malfoy, I know it takes a great deal of courage to do something like what you did and were about to do in the future. And I'm proud of you, that you didn't give in to the darkness. It's our choices Mr. Malfoy that shows what we truly are, far more than our abilities. And you've made the right decision." Professor Dumbledore smiled at him slightly and offered him a lemon drop then continued knitting the socks that he was doing before they both barged in.

He noticed how Hermione snorted and was barely able to keep her laughter in. He cracked a small smile which didn't go unnoticed by their headmaster.

" Mr. Malfoy, Order will provide you and your mother protection in exchange for the information that only the members of Voldemort's inner circle are aware of. This way you can prove your loyalty to everyone. I trust you my child, but not everyone will. " Dumbledore looked at him with sad eyes.

" It's okay professor. I understand,I wouldn't trust myself either. I'm ready to give all the details under the veritaserum if that makes everyone believe me." Draco replied resolutely. _He was going to do what his father failed to do. He'll save his mother._

He smiled slightly when Hermione grasped his hand in a show of comfort. If she was with him then everything will be alright.

* * *

**_A/N- So yeah this is the first chapter._****_Next chapter there will be more of Hermione and Draco interaction._****_Pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes._****_And please do leave a review. Suggestions are welcome._****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW : )_****_\- Mickeywickey :)_**


End file.
